


Happy Valentine's Day

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, idk even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: A certain someone wants to surprise our favorite witch, but let's say things don't go as planned.





	Happy Valentine's Day

Zelda burst through the door of her once beloved home with rage burning deep within her. How dare this witch do this to her… again? After everything she had done to her! The ginger flipped her wrist and the nearby chair crashed against the wall and fell onto the floor with a loud bang.  
"The audacity she has!" Zelda yelled and her hand went to her temples almost immediately. The pounding headache had returned and replaced the sweet thoughts of memories she had kept close to her heart.  
With a huge sigh, the witch felt another wave of anger waltz through her body, leaving burnt and destroyed paths behind.  
With a snap of her fingers a glass of whiskey appeared in her hand and she took a sip of the liquor, needing to shut off before she could do something she would regret sooner than later. It wasn't the time for stupid impulsive reactions and Zelda wasn't the witch to react on any stupid ideas.  
She started pacing up and down the empty living room, trying to process what had just happened. She couldn't believe her ears when Father Blackwood had told her about the monstrosity that had been caused.  
And she had the unthankful job of fixing it... again. A scream of frustration left her lips but only because the ginger was home alone. She would have never let anybody see how hard it really hit her.  
She was so sick and tired of solving everybody's problems and still getting nothing but hurtful words in return. She didn't want to save anybody's behind just for once. She wanted to enjoy her life and not care a damn about what other people did, but she couldn't.  
She loved her family and those she considered friends, not many but few had reached that status, and would never do anything to hurt any of them, so of course she had to step in when she had heard about it.  
But this wasn't over. She would make sure to make it very clear what she thought about this when she next saw her. She took another sip and the burning sensation calmed her nerves immediately.  
The rush of emotions that had brought her to a new high faded into exhaustion and strained feelings as she came down from her high only to be crushed by reality.  
She was tricked once again and she hated how she held that power over her. She made her way upstairs, not caring about any duties she might have had and went straight to her bedroom. She needed a few hours sleep to face any of her family members again, so she settled on emptying her glass and trying to fall asleep.  
She opened the door while throwing her head back, swallowing the last contents of the glass and almost chocked on it when she saw the outlines of a familiar person sitting on her bed.  
She tried to keep the contents in her mouth, finding it rude to spit them back into the glass and struggled to look gracefully much to her dismay.  
The contents were swallowed and an annoyed look crossed her features as she strode into the room ignoring the person.  
"Ever heard of 'Hello'?" A honey coated voice echoed through the room and Zelda rolled her eyes.  
"Ever heard of ringing the door?" She gave back and heard the other woman chuckle.  
"I thought you'd never come up," the brunette complained and Zelda could feel the smile tug at her lips. She always managed to make the redhead smile. Ever since the night of the exorcism Zelda couldn't stop thinking about her and the problem only worsened once they started sharing a bed.  
"Should I go back down?" She teased and walked over to Mary in a slow and teasing manner.  
"No, because then you wouldn't be able to see your surprise."  
"Do I want to see my surprise? Last time you wanted to surprise me, you nearly blew up your own house."  
The demoness huffed at the insult of her baking skills and Zelda chuckled softly and the cute pout on her face.  
"This one is much better. I promise."  
"So you came to blow up my house... How is that better?"  
"If you don't shut up I will change my mind and do more than just blow up your house." Zelda could feel an invisible force pull at her dress and she moved closer to the edge of the bed, watching Mary's smug smile.  
"So what did Sabrina do this time?"  
"Don't ruin the mood."  
"What mood?"  
"You know what mood."  
"I think I need a little reminder."  
Their lips were so close and yet so far apart. Zelda smiled at the brunette before she decided to not give her what she wanted just yet.  
"If you by any chance want to get more than frustration tonight, you might want to get out of my satin robe."  
Mary pouted again as she slowly moved off the bed and pushed the ginger into a sitting position on the bed.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready for what? Another round of charade? We had that last week and I'm afraid to imform you but honey you sucked."  
"That hurt."  
"Not as much as your interpretation of men..."  
"Hey, it's not my fault they are idiots!"  
"Honey... You blew up a car."  
"Maybe it wasn't the best choice..."  
"The best choice?"  
"Fine maybe it was the worst idea."  
"Seems more like it."  
Zelda chuckled at the frustrated face of Mary and the brunette just rolled her eyes at the ginger, trying to concentrate on her task at hands.  
"If you're finished, I would like to continue with my surprise."  
"Right." Zelda said and tried to keep her mouth shut but the comments were burning on the tip of her tongue and she needed to get them out.  
"So-"  
"I hope you don't plan on playing any games. You suck at losing."  
The annoyed face of Mary told her enough to know that she better shut up now.  
"Sorry."  
Zelda couldn't keep a straight face as Mary took a deep breath before wanting to speak again and burst into laughter.  
"Remember that one time we tried to play Monopoly? You just burnt down the game because I had more money than you." She said, tears threatening to spill.  
"Hahaha. Funny."  
"No, really. You were so angry! You looked like a tomato."  
"Are you finished?"  
Mary started tapping her foot impatiently and looked at the clock on her wrists in annoyance.  
"I've got one left. How about that time we wanted to play truth or dare with Sabrina and Ambrose and you traumatized the poor boy by describing your past skinning of male beings."  
"He still doesn't come closer than ten feet. Thanks for the sweet reminder."  
"If I were him, I wouldn't come any closer either."  
"Can you please stay serious for a minute?"  
"Are fifty seconds enough?"  
"Seriously?!"  
"I'm sorry. I'll stop."  
"Good."  
Mary smirked at Zelda while she rested on her elbows. The brunette started to untie the knot of Zelda's satin robe and let it slip off her shoulder seductively.  
"I have waited so long for you to arrive." The brunette spoke in her incredibly sexy voice and Zelda had to swallow hard.  
The demoness let the robe slide down her body and Zelda had to smile as soon as she saw that Mary was dressed in a bow.  
"Aw, you look so cute."  
"Cute?!"  
The demoness couldn't believe her ears. After everything she had went through she got a cute?  
"Yes, I want to poke your nose!"  
"That's enough I am going home!" Mary had had enough of Zelda's immature behavior and stormed out of the room.  
"Wait! I want to unwrap my surprise!"  
Mary just huffed and raced down the stairs and towards the door that opened right the second she reached it and the demoness was faced by Ambrose who took a look at her 'clothing' and a deep shade of red burnt into his cheeks.  
"Don't ask." She barked and just stormed out of the house without wasting another word to the confused young man.  
"What the hell?" he said as he looked after the half-naked woman in confusion and heard laughter coming from upstairs.  
"Women..."


End file.
